Susanne Hatcher
Susanne 'Suzy' Hatcher was the matriarch of the Hatcher family, the grandmother of Billy and Tommy Hatcher, the wife of Francis Hatcher, the mother of Johnny Hatcher and the mother-in-law of Jenny Hatcher. ''Appearance and personality: Susanne was a young woman with fair skin, bright emerald green eyes and black hair with a white streak going down the middle. Her attire consisted of a sky blue tank-top, dark grey shorts that barely go past her thighs, beige flip flops and a gold wedding ring on her right ring finger. When her spirit arrived at the land of the dead, her appearance changed into that of a skeleton while her attire remained the same. Susanne was a sweet, kind and loving individual when she was alive and she continued to be that way in the afterlife. Susanne was openly shocked and excited to have learned that she became a grandmother and seemed to regret not being alive to see him. She's also an optimist, looking on the positive side of life even when she was on her deathbed with her son and husband sadly looking on. History: Early life Susanne was born to a widowed firefighter in Aurora, Colorado and was the only member of her family with a distinctive mark on her body (her white streak in her black hair.) When she turned six, she came across her future husband Francis who was chasing a chicken who escaped from the coop. Susanne visited Francis late one night after the latter broke his arm and showed him some of her favorite tourist attractions with Niagara falls being on the top. Before she went back to her home, she signed "♡ Suzy" on Francis' cast with a red marker. The two continued to see each other until finally, Francis asked Susanne to marry him, to which she gleefully said yes to. Family and death After getting married, Susanne began to enjoy more and more company with Francis and seemed to be enjoying being a married woman. She comforted her husband when his father, Eric Hatcher, passed away in his sleep and was ecstatic at the idea of having children. Sometime in April, she gave birth to their son, Jonathan 'Johnny' Hatcher and was the first person to cradle him. Susanne was surprised when Francis planned on taking his son and her to Niagara falls and were leaving first thing in the morning. When she was looking for souvenirs for her husband and son, she suddenly had a hard time breathing and collapsed in the middle of the store after purchasing her souvenirs for her husband and son. When she arrived at the hospital, she went through a C.A.T scan and it revealed that she had fluid developing in her lungs. She was sent home under the orders that she stay inside until she felt better. Over the years, Susanne often helped Johnny, now fourteen years of age, around the house and her condition felt better. Her illness however came back with a vengeance as she was having a coughing fit and was violently gasping for air. Johnny comforted his mother while Francis called the hospital for a home visit. The doctor said there was nothing more that he could do for Susanne and gave her five or six days left. Before she died, she made Johnny promise that he would meet a beautiful woman and have a lot of children with her. After seven days, she succumbed to her illness and passed away in her sleep at age thirty-four, leaving Francis a widower and Johnny motherless. Afterlife and brief resurrection While her physical body was laid to rest in the Colorado State cemetery, Susanne's spirit was sent to the land of the dead where her good natured personality won the respect of everyone there. On one Dia de los muertos, she was going through all the good deeds she did with a fellow employee and asked if there was anything else she could do. When the employee denied, she angrily went on her way, agitated by the fact that she wasn't able to help out anymore. She was stopped by Billy, who had got cursed by Dark Raven along with his parents and his friends and she confirmed that she was Susanne Hatcher. Billy went on to tell her that he was her grandson, to her surprise and joy and said that he needed her help. Susanne then saw Johnny and tearfully hugged her adult son, who was tearfully happy to see his mother again for the first time in years, as hard as she could. Susanne agreed to help and explained that the marigolds only bloom once per year in a place known as the canyon of the dead. She also told her estranged grandson that they only bloom for only an hour and they had to hurry to the canyon before they die out for another year. After a few mishaps, they reached the canyon just in time for the marigolds to bloom and, due to the magic they had, teleported Susanne and the rest of Billy's ancestors to the land of the living where everyone joyfully reunited with their family members (including Francis and Eric, who cried on each other's shoulders.) Susanne reunited with her husband, who was shocked to see her completely alive and well even though she had to return to the land of the dead by sunrise. She helped her grandson defeat the crow king and went to explain that she held onto a photo when Johnny was born and that she wrote a lullaby and every night, he would sing along with her and wished she could sing with her son one more time. The sun began to rise and the Hatchers began to return to the land of the dead. Before she left, Susanne lovingly embraced both Johnny and Billy and wished them a bright future together and left to spend the rest of her afterlife with the rest of her in-laws. Trvia: *Susanne and Victoria play poker together in the land of the dead. *Although she doesn't show it, Susanne can have a small temper on her character. *Because she is a skeleton, her shorts would've fell down each time she moved. **however, it can be assumed that they were made so she could wear her original clothing in the afterlife. *She once had a tattoo of a heart on her back with her and Francis' initials in the center. *Billy might've been the closest to Susanne's stories about her as he was able to recognize her as his grandmother rather than his ancestor like the rest of his family tree. *Susanne was eighteen when she married Francis. Quotes: "Hi, I'm Susanne! You can call me Suzy!" -Meeting Francis "Niagara falls has always been my favorite and I've always wanted to go there. Only, I don't know how... -Showing Francis Niagara falls in her tourist book "Ya know, you're not like the other boys. I like you!" -Admitting that she likes Francis "Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" -Excitedly accepting Francis' proposal "Okay, I'm young, I'm married and I have a person in my belly. I just need to wait and not freak out. (...) No pressure." -Nervously pregnant with her and Francis' baby "Niagra falls!? How did you get these!?" -Receiving tickets to Niagra falls "Johnny... Don't be so sad... I want you to be happy, find a beautiful woman... Make her your wife and have lots of babies together..." -Final words before dying "Who wants to kno-- (screams) You're alive!?" -Meeting her grandson Billy for the first time "J-Johnny..? Is that..?" -Tearfully reuniting with her son "I might know a way to get this Dark Raven back..." -Concocting a plan against Dark Raven Gallery:'' YoungSusanne.png|Susanne Hatcher as she appeared at age eight Proposal.png|Francis finally proposing to Susanne after two years of dating Under_the_stars.png|Francis and Susanne laying under the night sky during their honeymoon in Paris Nervous and pregnant Susanne.png|Susanne nervously pregnant with her and Francis' baby Exhausted.png|Seconds after giving birth, Susanne holds her new baby, Johnny Mother and son portrait.png|Susanne happily holding her son Johnny as a baby in a portrait Ill.png|Susanne is rushed to the hospital after she collapsed at Niagara falls Death.png|After a week of pain and suffering, Susanne finally dies in her sleep at the age of thirty-four Wedding_photo.png|Susanne's memory is kept alive with a photo of her in her wedding dress at age eighteen Idea face.png|While temporarily alive, Susanne comes up with a plan to defeat Dark Raven Category:Humans Category:Supporting characters Category:Females